Anger management
by Beldamslittlehelper
Summary: Joy feels Anger is losing his temper too often, so she teaches him a valuable lesson.
A new morning meant a new day which for Joy meant another twenty hours full of Joy and happiness. Unfortunately her wish of yet another great day was destroyed by yet again Anger and his massive temper.

It had all started with a small argument between himself and Fear at an unreasonable time of night.

"You idiot it was just a dream!" Anger yelled across to the quivering emotion who was whimpering.

"I'm sorry Anger i-it was j-just so scary!" Fear replied rushing his words.

Anger grunted. "You think just by hearing a cat hissing is scary!" Anger yelled back, louder than before.

"Cat's can be cruel!" Fear weakly shouted back.

Anger produced a big red fist, aiming it straight at the centre of the poor purple emotions face.

Before it could escalate Joy stepped in between the two male emotions, Fear's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Anger don't!" Joy yelled, her usually glowing eyes dimming at the sight of the shorter emotions levels of rage.

"He's a nuisance! A good for nothing, irritating nuisance!" Anger shouted back, a look on his face debating to hit Joy as well.

"That's not nice" Joy replied.

Disgust then added " then you two have something in common!"

"What!" Anger shouted, his burning glare on the green emotion.

"You heard " Disgust muttered back.

"Guys" Joy sighed who got ignored by the two arguing emotions.

"You watch that mouth of yours!" Anger continued to shout, earning a huff from Disgust.

"What ever" Disgust muttered before adding "childish brat!"

Unfortunately Anger had heard her muttering and stomped right up close to her.

"What!" Anger said madly, embers sizzling dangerously on the top of his already burning head.

"I called you a childish brat because you are one you moron!" Disgust shouted before daring to add "it not rocket science to figure out why no one appreciates having you around!"

At that moment Anger was sent into another explosion. Only this time he screamed, "well maybe when the times comes I'll be glad to see the back of you!"

The other emotions gasped in pure horror from the impact of his soul piercing words.

"Anger!" Joy exclaimed while Sadness cried, Fear whimpered and Disgust for the first time kept silent minus the little squeak she had let out earlier.

All anger did in response was wave off the raised voices with his hand to show he wasn't interested.

It was at that moment when an idea popped into the usually so cheerful emotions head.

That very following morning she ran around headquarters waking the other emotions, she stopped in her tracks when arriving at the raging emotions room.

Joy carefully opened the door to the short emotions room to find Anger on his bed, his eyes glaring at Joy.

"What do you want?" Anger snapped.

Joy hesitated. " Well uh things got rather out of hand yesterday…" Joy trailed off hoping the red emotion would at least say something. When she received no response she continued by saying "but I do have an idea on how you can take control of your temper."

Anger grunted. "Alright get it over with. What's your million dollar idea"

"Well" Joy began before sitting on his bed and getting out a hammer and a pack of nails.

"There is a good reason why I have these" Joy explained.

"Oh is it to hit that beanpole with!" Anger asked with excitement.

"Er no it is for your own use." Joy said before handing them to Anger who looked unimpressed.

Joy sighed. "Okay so what you do is whenever you feel you're about to loose your temper I want to you bang a nail into your bedroom wall to help calm you down."

"This is just stupid Joy, what's banging a measly nail in my wall gonna do for my own benefit!" Anger questioned, his growl putting pressure on the happy emotion.

"If you don't do it the other emotions will start to think that you can't control yourself" the yellow emotion replied.

She heard Anger mumble to himself before reluctantly agreeing to do Joy's request.

What he hadn't realised that Sadness , Disgust and Fear had all overheard the yellow and red emotions conversation. With their heads pressed against the door, they stumbled over each other when Joy opened it to leave. Luckily Anger hadn't seen them as he was in the distance, staring at the hammer and nails.

As Joy practically skipped towards the console the other emotions followed her like sheep. As she noticed their confused but slightly interested stares she sighed.

"Whats with the hammer and nails?" Sadness was the first to ask.

Joy giggled. "It's to help Anger with his temper."

"Aren't hammers dangerous?" Fear questioned nervously, his antennae poking up as if to sense danger.

"If his hammering affects my bedroom walls I will have a major issue" Disgust butted in.

"Guys you're overreacting it will be fine, plus I will be supervising him just to make sure he sticks to the rules" Joy assured them, and with that the other emotions accepted Joy's explanation and began fulfilling their duties.

During the next few days that approached there was a fair amount of shouting, kicking over stools including hitting Fear once or twice as well as making Riley curse or cursing at the other emotions. However this all resulted in him having to bang in a nail into his bedroom wall, one for each temper tantrum as Disgust liked to call it.

Although at first the other emotions weren't keen on the idea, after a while they did see a few improvements on his genuine mood and not to mention the decrease of the shouting and the hurtful comments out of anger that was near enough on a daily basis even if he did have the occasional slip up but the truth of the matter was that it was his job.

Now Joy didn't expect miracles however it did surprise her how much of a difference her idea that she had only introduced more or less a week ago was already making so much of an improvement to not just Anger or Riley but to the atmosphere of headquarters altogether. The joyful emotion clapped her hands with glee before spinning around headquarters, unaware of Anger walking towards her.

"What the!" Anger exclaimed when realising Joy had accidently bumped into him.

"Uh hey Anger" Joy responded, slightly embarrassed.

Anger ignored the temptation to shout at her clumsiness. "Look Joy I'm fed up with having to bang these stupid nails into my wall" was all he said.

Joy waited for an extension of his half finished request.

"I want to quit with the whole banging the nals in my wall thing, alright!" Anger said, "please" he added in a calmer tone.

"Uh okay" Joy hesitated before seeing the other emotions facial expressions that said _are you crazy he's just going to go back to his nasty ways!_

Joy winked at the confused emotions as if she was saying _just leave it to me._

Fear , Disgust and Sadness all followed Joy to the other side of Anger's bedroom door, once again listening in to their conversation.

"Okay Anger your next job is to pull out all the nails you hammered in." Joy's simple instruction took Anger a good hour or so to pull out, once he had finished he saw the big holes that remained in his bedroom wall.

Joy gestured for Anger to stand next to her.

"Well done Anger but you see all those holes?"

"Clearly" Anger mumbled sarcastically.

Joy sighed before continuing,"What I'm trying to tell you is that wall will now never be the same again and when you say things out of anger they can leave a scar just like these which sometimes can never fully heal no matter how many times you say sorry"

Anger looked at the holes with guilt. He ducked his head down and mumbled out "that wound will always be there." He then looked up at Joy who silently nodded.

The other emotions stood at the other side of the bedroom door, astonished at Joy's extraordinary plan. They looked at each other silently remembering the events which happened nearly two weeks ago.

Inside Anger's room the red emotion was looking at the other side of his door in remorse before very gently whispering out Disgust and Fears name.

"Why did he whisper out your names" Sadness whispered towards Fear and Disgust, confusion displayed all over her facial expression.

The green and purple emotions shrugged, just as confused as Sadness.

Then suddenly they heard Anger's bedroom open with the red emotion softly walking towards Disgust and Fear ,sorrow written all over his face, not literally of course.

"Look I know I've said and done some awful , terrible things and you may not forgive me now or ever but just so that you know I'm… sorry ok."

Disgust and Fear looked at how sorry the red emotion really was. They exchanged looks before Fear bravely went up to Anger and told him he forgave him. Disgust however needed some convincing.

Anger sighed sadly, "I know I can be unbearable at times and that's putting it politely but from Joy's little stunt that turned out to be a huge eye opener I have learned that sometime what I say can leave a permanent bruise to someone's mind or soul which is why I am apologising. But I totally get it if you don't forgive me."

Having earnt no response from the green emotion Anger decided to walk away when Disgust called his name.

"Wait maybe I can forgive you!" She also added before giving him a brief hug which for once he was more than happy to receive.

Squealing at the positive outcome Joy twirled around in a circle along with smiling to herself before her short thought of _my work here is done_ took over her mind before silently joining the others.

* * *

 _The nails idea came from a status on a Facebook page which I just had to make a Fanfiction out of. Credits go to the person who originally came up with the idea / status._

 _Oh and another special thank you to Dancingwiththesocks who helped me edit this. Its amazing what two stepsisters can do when we help each other._

 _But I'm glad I can finally post another Inside out fic since finishing Now you see me!_

 _Goodbye for now_.


End file.
